Die for Peace
by MagnumSniperRifle
Summary: Yoh and Anna know a guy named Takumi Kudo. He is a shaman with incredible power but lastly he sacrificed himself to the public.
1. Chapter 1

Hi every readers of . This is my first fic of Shaman King. The stories are pure fiction. Yoh, Anna and the guy below are 17 years old. Warning violance story, under 14 are banned to read(unless u fight me in CS.

Die for Peace(New Guy in Funbari)

Two years after the furious shaman fight, Yoh had became a shaman king, and his fiancee Anna became the shaman queen. But they still need to study until both of them are gruduated.

One day in Funbari High School.....

Mr. Nakajima: Every student please pay attention! Today our class have come a new student, welcome Takumi Kudo!  
Takumi: Hi! Every students in the class. Let me introduce myself, my name is Takumi Kudo. I'm newly moved in from Nakasaki.

Every students clap their hands to welcome him except Anna. After the class is recess, the class monitor asked everyone in the class to stay and introduce themselves.

Class monitor: First, I'll introduce you the boy students.  
Takumi: Ok.  
Class monitor: This is Yoh Asakura.  
Takumi: Hi.  
Yoh: Hi, nice to meet you.

Class monitor: Now, I'll introduce you the girl students.  
Class monitor: This is Anna Kyoyama, most of the boys in the school are fancy about her.  
Takumi: Hi.  
Anna: Hi.  
While the class monitor says about Anna, she seem a bit angry. But suprisingly Takumi was not intrested to any girls.

Then, Anna met up with Yoh. They are discussing about Takumi, but they don't know is, Takumi is a shaman and a young SWAT team officer.

While Takumi eating his sandwich, the boy students bring alot of girls to find him.

Takumi: Man! What the hell are you guys doing?  
One of the boys: Come on! Meet some girls man.  
Takumi: Stop! I'm not intrested to anyone!

Then, he walk away...

One of the boys: Wow! He's as mean as Anna!

One of the students offered Takumi for a football match, Takumi accept the offer. His class 4C is going to challange 4A.

Student of 4A: Ha! A new guy wanted to play? Challenge me? The golden striker, thats laugh!  
Takumi: Stop talking, bring it on!

Class 4A is the class which kick the ball first. While they are playing, Yoh and Anna saw Takumi at there too. While the students of 4A pass their ball, Takumi kick the ball directly into the goal before the goalkeeper can catch it. It leaves a centimeter away from the goalkeeper's hands. Everyone was shocked including Yoh and Anna.

Yoh: He kick the ball and goal in the distance of half course? Icredible!  
Anna: Yeah! Impressive!

The students of 4A decide to chance their tactics what they called it diamond kick(Which is pass the ball with diamond shape). Takumi had no idea to break this tactic but he keep playing and he chase the student with the ball by incredible speed. While he's running Yoh saw that Takumi leaves a trail of blue black shadow behind. Anna saw something that is not right, before the football match starts, Takumi's eyes were blood red and now there is a Z shape blue coloured cyclone in the middle of his eyes. Takumi kicks the ball to the half course and another kick to the goal.

Takumi shout: STRIKE!

The ball move so fast that the defenders of 4A didn't see it coming at all, the goalkeeper before he can move, the ball already in the goal. 15 minutes later, the school bell rings, the judge annouce the results of this match.

Judge: 4C gets 45 points and 4A gets 0 points, winner: 4C

All the 4A students' jaw fell to the ground when they hear the results. On the other hand, the students of 4C jump for joy.

Student of 4C #1: Wow! Kudo, you're totally insane!  
Student of 4C #2: Yeah! You're untouchtable!  
Takumi: Thanks guys! Besides we're going to class now.

While, Yoh and Anna walked their way to the class.

Anna: Yoh, I think Takumi is a shaman.  
Yoh: Aww Anna you're so cute(kiss)! You always say somebody is a shaman when you saw them with incredible ability.  
Anna: No Yoh, I'm serious! While he's chasing the ball, his eyes pattern changed.  
Yoh: What? Fine. We'll follow him to his home to check out who he really is, ok?  
Anna: Ok.

Now is the school off, the couple follow Takumi to his home. On the half way, 4 men showed up, the couple hide themselves and watch over Takumi.

Takumi: Who are you? What do you want?  
Man #1: Hmph! Takumi Kudo, you think you can escape the Yakuza huh?  
Man #2: Yeah! We'll follow you where you go.  
Man #3: All you need is to surrender to us. Our boss need you to revenge your father for kill his father.  
Man #4: And give us what our boss need, we will let you go snd peace.  
Takumi: What do you guys want me to give you?  
Man #1: Our boss wants your sword, so he can made out the strongest samurai sword in the world.  
Takumi: Sorry! I didn't bring it out, but I brought this! THUNDER BERSERKER BLADE!

The couple saw two beam of lighning hits Takumi's hands, it form into two elemantal curve blade sparking with thunder on his hands.

Yoh: Anna, I think you are right. He is a shaman but where is his spirit?  
Anna: No idea.

4 Yakuza hitmen draw out their sword to fight, but Takumi disappear in just a blink of eye.

Hitman #1: Hey where did he go?  
Hitman #3: Shut up....

Before he can finished Takumi already cut his neck in a speed of light.

Hitman #1: Noooooooooo! You pay for that brat!

The hitman swing his sword to Takumi but he block it and stab his blade into the hitman's chest. Then he switch his target to the rest of the hitmen.

Takumi: DISINDERGRATE WAVE!

Two hitmen turn into dust in just within second. This skill shocked Anna to tears!

Anna: Yoh! I think is better if we stop followed him, he's too dangerous to follow.  
Yoh: Is ok, he just protect himself from attack.

After he finished, he kissed Anna's forehead and Takumi turn the deads into dust and walk back to his home. Yoh and Anna keep followed until Takumi reach his home. Takumi take a shower and before he's going to cook himself some lunch, he heard someboby knock his door. He open the door and he saw Yoh and Anna...

Takumi: Yoh, Anna, how do you guys know that I lived here?  
Yoh: Long story, can we come in?  
Takumi: Ok... Come in!

As the couple go in......

Takumi: You guys need lunch?  
Anna: Yes please, and thank you.

10 minutes later......

Takumi: The lunch is done!

While the couple and the boy eat the lunch.......

Yoh: Wow! Takumi, your cooking is nice!  
Takumi: Thanks. So you couples followed me to home?  
Anna: Yes, and we saw you fought those Yakuza. Can you tell us who you are? Are you a shaman with thunder energy? Tell us anyway we will keep it as secret.

This shock Takumi when Anna ask him is he a thunder shaman.

So, how's the story huh?  
please review it anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

The story continues.

Die for Peace(Who am I)  
When the itako ask the thunder shaman, Takumi Kudo, is he a shaman. He's totally shocked.......

Anna: Please tell us, we will keep it as secret. Yoh is a shaman, and I'm an itako.  
Takumi: Sigh. Ok, I'll tell you. I'm a thunder shaman, I was disqualified because of a shaman name Hao Asakura beats me up in the middle of the road to Patch Village. His follower stole my food and my oracle bell rang up say that I was disqualified. So, I returned to Japan.  
Yoh: WHAT? Hao stole all your food? That's not his style at all!  
Takumi: Not only that, I was hunting by Yakuza because of the campain in Nakasaki. My father made me to young SWAT team officer. We bombed the Yakuza's base and killed thier ex-boss. Plus grandpa train me like hell to become shaman king. And then the Yakuza killed my mum and granpa.  
Anna: Sorry about your mum.  
Takumi: Is ok.  
Yoh: Just like Anna train me. Anyway, where is your spirit? My spirit is a samurai, Amidamaru.  
Amidamaru: Hi Takumi: Hi, my spirit is in this gold amulet, the thunder god Zeus.

While Takumi showed the couple his golden and round with 8 saw-blade like amulet.......

Anna: This is the Amulet of Thunder God! All your powers come from this amulet. And just now the Yakuza wanted your sword, can you show us?  
Takumi: Wait for a while.

The boy rush to his room to get his sword.

Takumi: Here, this is my sword, Mljonier.

The boy show the sword to the couple. the sword has a blue handle, blade made out of Adamite bar with golden lines, and a same pattern of his amulet.

Anna: So, can you tell us how your granpa train?  
Takumi: Of course I can, firstly I was train to control high voltage of electricity. After I've mastered, I found the amulet and train the skills but some of the skill can burn my hands.

The couple was shocked when they hear that.

Yoh: Did your granpa care about your life?  
Takumi: Yes he care, when he thinks that I can't take it anymore, he'll called off the training.  
Anna: After you have mastered them?  
Takumi: Everyday I'll need to run 5000km and return within 1 second by using my full speed.  
Yoh: Wow! How nice if I got that ability.  
Takumi: But I need to run on a busy highway.  
Yoh and Anna: DID YOUR GRANPA REALLY CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE?  
Takumi: No idea. And do upside down pushed up for 1000 times, throwing projectiles for 99%-100% accuracy and live or dead survival game.  
Yoh and Anna: GASP Yoh: I can't believe that your granpa willing to send you to the heaven!  
Anna: Intresting, come to our house at 5.  
Takumi: Ok. Bye!  
Yoh: Bye!

On the way to their house. Yoh grab Anna hand like lovers......

Yoh: Wow, I can't believe that he can live like that when he stay with his granpa.  
Anna: Now you know that someone train crazier than me huh?  
Yoh: Yeah yeah(kiss), you're always the best!

5:00pm

Takumi: Hey guys!  
Yoh: Hey!  
Anna: Ok, Takumi, you will need to show us your speed. Run 5000km and returned within 1 second. And no highway run.  
Takumi: Ok.  
Anna: Ready. On your mark, get set, GO!

As Anna starts her stopwatch, Takumi disappear in just a blink of eye and he appear again. Anna stop her stopwatch and read the reading.....

Anna: 0.3 seconds? How fast are you anyway?  
Takumi: Uhhh, 3 trillion km/h...........

The couple have their jaw fell to the ground when they hear it.

Yoh: That's beyond the speed of light!  
Anna: Incredible!  
Anna: You follow Yoh and slow down your speed to normal human ok?  
Takumi: Ok.

As the boys goes off, Anna walked into her house to watch her show.

The boys..........

Takumi: Why is Anna live with you?  
Yoh: She's my fiancee, she had no home at all and no parents too.  
Takumi: What you're her fiance?  
Yoh: Yup! My granparents arrange our marriage when we're 10.  
Takumi: I've heard that the boys in our school are fancy about her, why?  
Yoh: Because they said she's beautiful, rich but I don't think so and I said she's cute.  
Takumi: I say she's not special at all.  
Yoh: She wanted those who admire her to get lost but they won't.  
Takumi: I got an idea!  
Yoh: What?  
Takumi: Let them know that your her boyfriend.  
Yoh: How?  
Takumi: Hold her hands like lovers during go to school, recess and school off. Kiss her when necessary.  
Yoh: You got to be kidding.  
Takumi: No, I'm not! People will die their hearts when they saw their admire have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Plus I'm an expert on shooing girls, I'll make them think twice before admires me!  
Yoh: Wow! You really mean to girl. I think I'll talk about it to Anna tonight.

At night, Yoh talk with Anna.....

Yoh: Anna-chan.  
Anna: Yes?  
Yoh: I have an idea about how to let you free from those admires of you.  
Anna: Really?

Yoh tells Anna about Takumi's plan

Yoh: So, what do you think?  
Anna: I think is ok....

Next day.......

Takumi: Hey! Yoh-kun, Anna-san!  
Yoh: Hey!  
Takumi: Remember the tip? Stop bothering you both, see ya!

Leaving Yoh and Anna, the couple do what the boy told. This maybe fake but in the couple's heart is true. School off, Anna was seen with Yoh by some admires of her.

Admire #1: What? Anna-san, you with Yoh Asakura.  
Anna: Yoh is my boyfriend now!  
Admire #2: Oh ya? Give it a kiss!

Yoh kissed Anna, Anna shut her eyes to enjoy it.

Admires: GASP!  
One of the admires: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

All the admires are gone with sadly mood.

Yoh: Anna-chan, I think we should cook Takumi-kun a lunch to thank him.  
Anna: I agree

The couple saw Takumi outside the school gate.

Yoh: Matte! Takumi-kun!  
Takumi: What's up?  
Yoh: We need to thank you to help me freed Anna from her admires Takumi: Is ok.  
Yoh: Whatever, come to our house at 1:30 pm Takumi: Gotcha, see you later!  
Yoh: Bye!

1:30 pm.......

Takumi: Yoh! Is me Takumi!  
Yoh: Coming!  
Yoh: Get in man!  
Takumi: Ok.  
Anna: For thanking you, we've prepare lunch for you!  
Takumi: There's no need to do that!  
Yoh: Is ok, Chow-down man!

Plz review the story! 


End file.
